


I'm Sorry

by Anonymous



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, some beardo, wrote this at like...15 so don't @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After the finale, Sky feels really guilty about the way she treated Dave. She's been waiting to apologize for a while, but can not find the right words to say, and plus Dave's body was never found, right? But one day she is put face to face with the boy she likes, and she knows that both of them have a lot of explaining to do...
Relationships: Dave & Ella (Total Drama), Dave & Sky (Total Drama)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This honestly is janky and awkward to read even after reediting it. I wrote it mainly for myself when I was like 15 and really into TD and Skave, mostly Skave.

Dave was ecstatic to hear he had been picked as Sky's helper. Not only was he ecstatic about the chance that they might hook up, but he was also ecstatic to know that Sky had made it that far. He got on the helicopter to the island, which was actually pretty quick; in fact it was so quick, that Dave barely remembered anything that had happened during the trip. The helicopter landed on the island, he and Jasmine jumped off of it, while Shawn ran over to Jasmine, Dave had instead walked towards Sky, no need to make things any more complicated between them.

"Did, you land right away on me too?" Dave asked. He looked at Sky with a hopeful look on his face, just as Sky opened her mouth to speak, Chris popped up and told Dave that Sky didn't want him as a helper. Dave was saddened to hear that, but then for some reason Sky had kissed him. When he questioned her, she explained that she ditched him because she wanted to focus on the million but now that the finale was here she could finally ask Dave on a date and asked him if he would help her win. Dave accepted as he wanted to do anything he could to help his possible new girlfriend out. Then, Chris explained the challenge to them: they were to bobsled down a mountain, make it to the end of a mud pool, and they would stop at an empty and open field where no harm should come to them.

The finalists and their helpers were given a lift to the ice cliff. When they got there Shawn had decided to use Jasmine as a sort of sled, and she was using skis. That gave Dave an idea.

"Hey Sky, let's forget about the sled and do what they did!" Sky looked skeptical at first and asked Dave if that would be a safe idea, Dave reassured her and prompted her to jump on. Sky held on to Dave as they raced down the mountain, unfortunately they ran off a slope and became a human snowball when they got to the base of the cliff. Sky and Dave tried getting out of the icy ball and managed to get their heads, arms, and torsos out but their legs were still trapped. Dave felt terrible for it and noticed a kitten near them; Sky antagonized it causing it to shoot a laser towards the snowball. Dave didn't know why but after the laser hit, he felt like there was something missing from his head.

Sky then asked Dave to climb onto her shoulders, he didn't know why at first but once he saw what was ahead he completely understood why and he got onto Sky's shoulders. Sky then ran towards the mud pool which Shawn and Jasmine were currently making their way across, Dave was hesitant at first but Sky rushed and dove into the pool. He noticed that Shawn was coming back towards them and the two had a slap fight, the next thing they knew they were blasted out of the pool by Scuba Bear 3.0.

The contestants were hosed off and went towards the empty open field; they noticed that there were 4 seats which were obviously meant for them. Chris asked Dave and Jasmine to sit down as he was going to show them some of his favorite clips from the show. The first thing they saw was Shawn's confessionals in which he called Jasmine's idea for the money stupid and didn't want to split the money with her causing Jasmine to be pissed off at Shawn. Chris told Dave that he didn't want him to feel left out which was odd because Dave actually felt the complete opposite; actually he was quite glad that Sky had been mostly honest with him. What secrets could Sky possibly have that he would not already have known about?

Then on came Sky's audition tape, in which she introduced herself.

Chris stopped the video for a second and Sky questioned why he would use her audition tape of all things, but she was interrupted when Chris said, "Now this is where things get really good! Dave, you might want to pay really close attention to this next part."

Dave felt a cold shiver go up his spine as Chris resumed the video, he didn't know why, but he had a very bad feeling about what he was going to hear next, "But if I do get on the show, I'll really miss my boyfriend, Keith!"

Dave was shocked, he couldn't believe what he was hearing or even that he was seeing Sky up there, the same girl who had previously asked him out on a date. However, Dave thought he was probably hearing things at first but that didn't stop him from being frozen in a state of shock. Chris noticed this and thought that he had missed it. And being the "oh-so-kind" man he was, he decided to replay it just for Dave. He then realized that he wasn't just hearing things and that Sky actually did have a boyfriend. Dave made that face one has when being heartbroken and traumatized simultaneously and was probably internally screaming.

Sky felt like throttling Chris when she saw that Chris had used her audition tape against her, but she knew that she had to make things right with Dave so she started to explain about the boyfriend.

But she was interrupted when Dave let out a scream of anguish, he then yelled, "You've had a boyfriend this whole time? And you didn't think to tell me about this earlier?!"

Sky responded, "I was going to tell you but you would-"Dave decided to just wave her off, as if it were nothing. She noticed this and thought that there was probably no point in trying to reason with him, right now anyway. Then Chris sounded the bullhorn, he threw the helpers these weird video game controllers and announced that they would now be hinderers. Dave thought about this for a second, he looked back at Sky and realized that this would be a wonderful time to get back at her.

 _"Only a little bit though."_ He thought. " _I shouldn't do anything too drastic…"_ The finalists were told that they only had 10 minutes to cross the finish line. If they didn't then Dave and Jasmine would split the money. The two ran as fast as they could towards the finish line. Dave was having fun hindering the two, it was fun getting back at the person who took his heart and ripped it out as if it were a button. He made sure to send a few rocket trees or so after them before finally having stormy weather roll in and sitting back and watching the fireworks.

Then Shawn and Sky were in snowy weather and a tree had fallen over the two, Dave and Jasmine looked at the other's controllers and saw nobody rotated the joystick to make that happen. They concluded that it was probably the weather.

Sky and Shawn had lifted the tree off of them and saw the finish line in the near distance. Dave didn't want either of them to win so he rotated the joystick to make a cliff appear under them. Shawn seemed to be ok with losing but Sky definitely was not as she jumped on the cliff causing it to collapse. Sky and Shawn rolled down the snow into the finish line. Dave blinked for a minute in realization.

" _I wanted to get back at Sky for hurting me like that…but I didn't want to hurt her this badly!"_ He thought. Dave exclaimed something a bit differently out loud, "Oh yeah!" Chris strode in and congratulated them on winning 500,000 dollars. When Jasmine asked if Shawn was alright, Dave asked her why should she care but then a flower popped up and Jasmine gasped and ran to be with Shawn, however all Dave could do is stare blankly at the screen. He didn't move, he didn't say anything, he didn't even breathe! But what he did do was think, he wasn't sure whether or not to be happy Sky didn't win. He then sat down and heard what sounded like a helicopter buzzing but he had ignored it.

Finally he threw the makeshift controller on the ground grunting in frustration, he told himself that things could only get better from here. Suddenly growling sounded out of nowhere and Dave immediately noticed out of the corner of his eye, that a bear was standing right behind him.

"Of course…" Dave muttered sadly. Dave then sprang up from his seat and raced into the woods hoping to lose the bear. However, Scuba Bear did not give up so easily and it chased after him; Dave turned and noticed the bear was getting closer.

"Noooooo get away from me!" He exclaimed. Dave ran for a while until he hit a tree, then the bear had caught up to him.

"Heh heh, nice bear. Nice bear!" The bear slowly approached Dave until there was no room for him to make an escape. But before the bear could attack him, Dave noticed that there were some tree branches which he could grab on to. He reached out for one and felt bark against his palms, he grabbed it and climbed the tree, one branch at a time. The bear noticed this and started shaking the tree, Dave tried to hold on as much as he could but the power of the shakes overwhelmed him and he fell out of the tree. He hit his head on a branch and landed with a thud. The last thing he saw and heard before he blacked out was the bear standing over him, growling.

On an island distant from Pahkitew, there was a resort, it was in this resort the former competitors stayed. Normally it was peaceful until two competitors, one of them carrying what seemed to be a life sized doll ran hastily to the resort's infirmary.

The person running the infirmary noticed the person they were carrying and stated, "Put him on the stretcher, carefully" They did so and quickly ran out of the infirmary. Dave was in the infirmary for 3 weeks, sometimes he would wake up but he would always feel pain in his head so he often slept. For the next couple of weeks, the only people who knew for sure that he had left the island were those two people and the man running the infirmary. Dave woke up again in the infirmary and noticed for the most part the pain in his head was gone but he still felt weary. He rubbed his eyes and glanced outside the only window in the infirmary and noticed that it was really sunny out

Suddenly, the person who had run the infirmary walked in and noticed that Dave was awake.

"Hey there, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"A bit better than I did yesterday.." Dave responded. The man nodded his head.

"You look a lot better than you did when you were first brought in, y'know…Hmm I think what you really need now is some Advil to help the pain in your head, do you perchance have any?" He asked. Dave thought about that for a second. He did remember packing some but didn't remember using it as the events on the island were less painful than he thought they were going to be, at least until _she_ happened. Dave then nodded his head causing the man to smile.

"If you need me again, I'll be here. Now go out and don't do anything too crazy, ok?" He stated. Dave nodded and left the infirmary; when he got outside, he noticed that he was on a completely different island. It looked like a resort, he then saw a certain songbird running up to him, smiling.

"Oh David! Isn't it a miraculous day to be alive? Who knew that once one of us got cannoned, we would be sent to this wonderful island?!" Ella chirped. Ella's eyes then opened and her eyes blinked in recognition.

"David? Is that really you? I haven't seen you since you left for the finale! And when Chris came back, he didn't know what had happened to you. I was worried sick!" She exclaimed..

Dave stammered for a bit before speaking as he was having a hard time getting used to speaking to people again.

"Really? How's Sky doin'? Does she hate me?" His voice was raspy from the lack of use. Ella was surprised at how sad Dave had sounded for a second but then she remembered what had happened in the finale. She shook her head.

"No, she doesn't hate you, in fact, I think more than anything she wants to apologize for what happened in the finale. However I have a feeling that she may want to talk to you more than you do to her." Ella reassured. She poked Dave's stomach on that last comment.

"I have to apologize, I did some really stupid things back there. But I don't know if she'll even forgive me." Dave admitted, looking remorseful. Ella looked sympathetically at Dave.

"Well, you never know unless you try! I have your back David, so even if she does reject you, I'll be there for you!" She promised. Dave smiled at her gratefully before striding off towards the hotel.

"Go off and be with your princess, David. After all that you two have been through, you deserve your happy endings." Ella whispered to herself. Out of nowhere, a young man with a big afro came and lifted Ella off of her feet. Ella looked up at the young man and smiled warmly.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it Beardo?" She asked. Beardo made a sound of approval, his eyes then shifted between Ella and the juice bar over to the juice bar, as if asking her to join him.

"Yes I would love to go to the juice bar with you!" She accepted with a cheery tone in her voice. Beardo smiled and carried Ella over to the juice bar. Sitting at that same juice bar was a young woman sitting by herself. Ella immediately recognized the young woman.

"Sky?" Ella asked.

Dave entered the hotel and immediately went up to his room, he had been here before so he was used to the place. He remembered that he put his key under a mat in front of the door so he got it out from under the mat before proceeding to unlock the door and go into his room. It was spotless as he had made sure that it was clean before he left for the finale.

Dave had always hated dirt and filth and whenever he got a lot of filth on him, he tended to freak out a lot. Thinking of that made him remember how he had come to have a crush on _her_ in the first place during a challenge where the teams were competing in a relay competition and had to pass a pig around while moving in grease, Dave was picked to do the wheelbarrow race. By the end of it, he had grease on his whole body and started having a panic attack. Then, a raven haired girl raced up to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Hey, hey, hey, deep breaths. You're okay!" She said, soothingly. Dave normally would've freaked out way more but for some strange reason, Sky had a very calming effect on him. Dave smiled at the memory before settling down. Dave had already unpacked after his elimination but he made sure that nothing was rearranged while he was gone. After he did so, Dave decided to take a little nap; he was a bit tired and wanted to rest up a bit before he apologized to Sky.

Meanwhile in another area of the resort, Sky was chilling at the juice bar with Ella and Beardo. Since Pahkitew Island had ended, Sky couldn't help to feel guilty about the way she had treated Dave. She stared at her drink which was a raspberry smoothie,and stirred it with her straw. She had been doing other things such as working out in the gym,but Dave kept getting on her mind. Finally she stood up.

"Ella, I'm going back to the hotel. See you later?" She stated. Ella turned and smiled at Sky.

"Ok, Sky. Oh wait, do you want to finish your smoothie first?" Ella asked. Sky shook her head.

"No Ella, I'm not really all that thirsty. Don't worry about me, ok?" Sky requested. Ella nodded and turned back to Beardo. Sky left the juice bar and walked over to the hotel. When she entered the hotel, someone immediately ran up to her, it was Shawn.

"Hey Sky, there's a surprise waiting for you on the third floor!" Shawn informed. Sky looked puzzled at Shawn's words. He was about to explain when he looked at his watch.

"Oh my goodness. It's time to prepare Sammy for the zombie apocalypse, I promised her I would! Sorry Sky, but I gotta rush. Remember surprise at third floor, ok?" He exclaimed. Sky went up the staircase to the third floor and walked down the hall. As she did, she noticed something strange. R302, which was Ella's room had red lipstick on it. Sky being the good friend she was took a damp soft cloth and gently wiped the lipstick off. After doing so, she forgot why she had come up in the first place and decided to relax in her room for a little bit by listening to her favorite music. Then the door opened and it was Ella.

"Hey Sky!" Ella greeted in a cheerful tone of voice. Sky took off her headphones and glanced at Ella.

"Hey Ella…" She greeted. Ella smiled at Sky.'

"So, have you seen the surprise up at the third floor?" Ella asked.

"No, why?" Sky inquired, raising her brow. Ella got giddy.

"Oh, Sky you're just going to love it, I know you will! Meet me up there at 6:00, ok?" Ella exclaimed. Sky nodded. Ella smiled and left the room humming. It got to be near 6:00. Sky was anxious and she could not help but wonder about the surprise that both Ella and Shawn had told her about. Then the resort clock went off to communicate that it was now 6:00 causing the contestants still remaining at the pool and bar to go back to the hotel to eat dinner. Sky stepped out of her room and walked up the staircase to floor 3, the place Ella wanted them to meet up. When she got there, she noticed that Ella was staring at a door, Ella turned and noticed her

"Sky! Glad you could make it. I'm going on a date with Beardo to one of the resort's restaurants. I'll see you later! Also don't forget about the surprise!" Ella reminded. Ella skipped past Sky, humming. Sky was confused, why did Ella want to meet up with her if she was just going to go on a date with Beardo anyway? Sky walked down the hallway and heard sounds coming from one of the rooms. She walked back and noticed the sounds were coming from R304.

" _That's strange, nobody currently occupies this room. Hmmm maybe it's just Sugar and Leonard doing it for the first time…."_ Sky thought. She knocked on the door and heard some footsteps. The footsteps got louder and the door cracked opened just a smidge although she couldn't quite see who the occupant of the room was.

"Hello? Who is it?" A voice croaked. Sky wasn't sure who the voice belonged to, she didn't even know if it was a fellow contestant. It could've just been some random person. The door creaked open a little bit more and Sky saw more of the inside of the room but she couldn't quite tell who the occupant was. The room seemed to be clean from what little she could see. The door cracked open even more as if it were trying to create suspense. Again, she couldn't tell who the occupant was, and she was starting to grow impatient. Then, a brown and black blur passed by the only part of the room she could see and the door was swung open all the way. She cautiously walked in careful not to make any sudden moves.

The first thing she noticed was that the room seemed to be completely spotless, it was if someone had cleaned it a great deal. The room had seemed to be empty but before she could turn and leave, the door was slammed shut.

"Hello Sky." The voice greeted. She turned in the direction she had heard the voice come from and her eyes widened in shock.

"Dave?" She asked. The boy nodded. Sky stared at him awkwardly, she had wanted to apologize for what had happened in the finale but she was never really sure about what she exactly wanted to say. Dave gazed awkwardly at Sky for a little, he knew how awkward the situation was as they both weren't prepared to speak at all. The silence remained as none of them said anything, until Dave mustered up the courage to speak up.

"Sky, there's something I want to say to you." He revealed.

"Me too." Sky responded. "I'm sorry about the boyfriend, Dave. I should have tried to tell you more times than I did. It's just that I thought you wouldn't find out or even care." Dave had a stern look on his face.

"Yes, but Sky there's something I have to apologize for. I might've been angry and hurt that you had a boyfriend this whole time and didn't tell me beforehand. However, that didn't give me the right to hurt you like that, I'm so sorry Sky. When Chris said Jasmine and I could get 500,000 dollars if you two didn't make it to the finish line in 10 minutes, I was so lost in my anger that I forgot my own morality but I don't think I could've ever been happy with myself again if I actually had hurt you even if you did break my heart." He added.

"Dave, there's a question I've been wanting to ask you for a while now. It's about your elimination, I saw the season at the hotel to see where I possibly went wrong and to see how many cool gymnastic moves I made. But I heard that you eliminated yourself for me but I noticed that the confessional was recorded not too long after I yelled at you to leave me alone. So why did you really vote yourself off for me? She asked. Dave hesitated for a minute and stammered.

"I didn't think I'd ever tell you about that. I said in the confessional that it was because I couldn't get a date with you but really it was because I had realized I screwed up with you big time. I didn't want to get in your way anymore than I had already so I convinced the other contestants to vote me off." Sky looked shocked and didn't say anything. Then she cried, and Dave held her.

"I'm s-sorry Dave, I didn't mean to make you think I didn't like you anymore. I did like you and I still do, it's just you were acting so strange. I get that part of it was the Juggy Chunks, but you seemed to just become arrogant, it was a side of you I hadn't even seen before. I liked the person you were before then. The sweet, funny, and downright adorkable side you showed me. The real _you._ " She sniveled. Dave smiled at that comment and reached for something in his pockets. He pulled out what looked to be a tiny piece of paper and handed it to Sky. Sky looked at him quizzically.

"It's a note." Dave said, "I was going to give it to you during the first merge challenge but as you can tell I forgot. Read it Sky, there's some parts that I meant for you, and only you to look at." Sky read the note.

_"Dear Sky,_

_I know this sounds strange what with us being on different teams and all but I still really care about you. Things probably will be awkward between us the next time we meet, an example would be today's challenge. But I hope that we can settle our differences and be at least friends…if you want to focus on the game, then I'll leave you alone but at least try to tell me how you feel…Honesty is the best policy, when it comes to any relationship, whether it be friends, family, or boyfriend and girlfriend. But any decision, you make I want you to know I will always have your back!_

_Sincerely, Dave."_

Sky blinked back and forth between Dave and the note and couldn't believe what she was reading.

"Would you like to hang out with me sometime? I know you have a boyfriend so…" Sky shook her head.

"Had a boyfriend, he apparently was cheating on me while I was on the show. Even though he still wanted me to be loyal, I broke up with him as soon as I found out." Sky explained Dave was flabbergasted.

"Sky, I'm so sorry to hear that. Do you want to hang out maybe next Friday? As friends? I know things will never be the same as they once were but I want to at least be friends with you." Sky smiled at Dave and nodded.

"Sure, I'd like that." Sky replied. She then looked at the watch and blinked in realization.

"Oh my gosh, it's nearly dinner time! Sorry Dave but I've got to rush." She exclaimed.

"It's ok I understand. remember, Friday!" He reminded.

"Right, Friday." Sky exited the room and Dave relaxed on his bed. A lot was on his mind right now and much of it was about Sky.

Suddenly Ella appeared.

"So how'd it go?" She asked. Dave chuckled.

"It went much better than I thought it would. I'll be down for food in a couple of minutes, ok?" He reflected. Ella smiled and ran out of the room singing and Dave continued to relax. Then he got up and went down to dinner with the only thing on his mind being how happy he was going to be on Friday.


End file.
